militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
89th Illinois Infantry Regiment
|allegiance =Union |branch =Infantry |type = |size =Regiment |garrison = |nickname =Railroad Regiment |motto =Clear the Tracks |battles =American Civil War |decorations = |disbanded =June 24, 1865 |commander1 =John Christopher |commander1_label =Colonel |commander2 =Charles Truman Hotchkiss }} The 89th Illinois Infantry Regiment, nicknamed the Railroad Regiment, was an infantry regiment that served between August 27, 1862, and June 24, 1865, during the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 89th Illinois Infantry was organized at Chicago, Illinois and mustered into Federal service on August 27, 1862. The regiment was nicknamed the "Railroad Regiment" due to the important role Chicago-based railroad companies had in raising and filing the regiment's roster. The regiment's motto, "Clear the Tracks" was stitched onto the national flag. It participated in the battles of Stones River, Liberty Gap, Chickamauga, Orchard Knob and Missionary Ridge, Pickett's Mill, the Atlanta Campaign, and Nashville. Its brigade commander for most of the American Civil War was August Willich- regimental commander for most of the war was Charles Truman Hotchkiss. Major John M. Farquhar- then Sergeant Major- was awarded the Medal of Honor for heroic service at the Battle of Stones River. The regiment was mustered out on June 10, 1865, and discharged at Chicago on June 24, 1865. ; Overview: : The 89th Illinois Infantry was organized at Chicago, Illinois and mustered into Federal service on August 27, 1862. The regiment was nicknamed the "Railroad Regiment" due to the important role Chicago-based railroad companies had in raising and filing the regiment's roster. The regiment's motto, "Clear the Tracks" was stitched onto the national flag. Moved to Louisville, Ky., September 4, 1862. Attached to Army of Kentucky September, 1862. 6th Brigade, 2nd Division, 1st Army Corps, Army of the Ohio, to November, 1862. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, Right Wing, 14th Army Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to January, 1863. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, 20th Army Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to October, 1863. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, 4th Army Corps, to June, 1865. ; Service: : Pursuit of Bragg into Kentucky October 1–15, 1862. Skirmish at Lawrenceburg, Ky., October 7. Battle of Perryville, Ky., October 8. March to Bowling Green, Ky., and Nashville, Tenn., October 16-November 7. Duty at Nashville, Tenn., till December 26. Advance on Murfreesboro December 26–30. Nolensville, Knob Gap December 26. Battle of Stone's River December 30–31, 1862, and January 1–3, 1863. Duty at Murfreesboro till June. Reconnoissance from Murfreesboro March 6–7. Middle Tennessee (or Tullahoma) Campaign June 22-July 7. Liberty Gap June 22–27. Occupation of Middle Tennessee till August 16. Passage of the Cumberland Mountains and Tennessee River and Chickamauga (Ga.) Campaign August 16-September 22. Battle of Chickamauga, Ga., September 19–20. Siege of Chattanooga September 24-November 23. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Orchard Knob November 23–24. Mission Ridge November 25. Pursuit to Graysville November 26–27. March to relief of Knoxville November 28-December 8. Operations in East Tennessee December, 1863, to April, 1864. Atlanta (Ga.) Campaign May to September. Demonstration on Rocky Faced Ridge May 8–11. Buzzard's Roost Gap May 8–9. Demonstration on Dalton May 9–13. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Adairsville May 17. Near Kingston May 18–19. Near Cassville May 19. Advance on Dallas May 22–25. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Pickett's Mill May 27. Operations about Marietta and against Kenesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Hill June 11–14. Lost Mountain June 15–17. Assault on Kenesaw June 27. Ruff's Station, Smyrna Camp Ground, July 4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Peach Tree Creek July 19–20. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Lovejoy Station September 2–6. Operations against Hood in North Alabama and North Georgia September 29-November 3. Nashville (Tenn.) Campaign November–December. Columbia, Duck River, November 24–27. Battle of Franklin November 30. Battle of Nashville December 15–16. Pursuit of Hood to the Tennessee River December 17–28. Moved to Huntsville, Ala., and duty there till March, 1865. Operations in East Tennessee March 15-April 22. Moved to Nashville and duty there till June. Mustered out June 10 and discharged at Camp Douglas, Chicago, Ill., June 24, 1865. Total strength and casualties The regiment suffered 12 officers and 121 enlisted men who were killed in action or who died of their wounds and 1 officer and 172 enlisted men who died of disease, for a total of 306 fatalities.http://www.civilwararchive.com/Unreghst/unilinf7.htm#89th The Civil War Archive website after Dyer, Frederick Henry. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion. 3 vols. New York: Thomas Yoseloff, 1959. See also Horn Brigade *List of Illinois Civil War Units References Bibliography * Dyer, Frederick H. (1959). A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion. New York and London. Thomas Yoseloff, Publisher. . Category:Illinois Civil War regiments Category:1862 establishments in Illinois Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865